When You Say Nothing At All
by montypython203
Summary: It's the Doctor and Rose's one year anniversary, and the Doctor is making it memorable. 10Rose, songfic.


_Title: When You Say Nothing At All_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: It's the Doctor and Rose's one year anniversary, and the Doctor is making it memorable. 10 and Rose.  
_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, and neither is the song._

_Author's Note: Okay, I was in the car with my dad, listening to the radio. I switched over to 106.5, and heard a song. I'd never heard it before, but one thought struck me - Doctor/Rose. I looked up the song (I didn't even know what it was called!), and now I have this fic. _

**When You Say Nothing At All**_  
_

"Wake up Rose," said the Doctor.

"Huh? What?" said Rose sleepily. "What is it?"

"Today my friend is exactly one year since you joined me," said the Doctor.

"How do you know that?" asked Rose.

"I have my ways," said the Doctor. "Now, in honour of this special event .." the Doctor paused to get something out of his pocket, "I have this gift for you."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" said Rose, hugging the Doctor and taking the present. "What is it?"

"Open it and see," said the Doctor. Rose smiled and took the wrapping paper off the present. Inside was a book. She opened it up, and smiled. It was a little photo album with pictures of her and the Doctor. There was them on his motor scooter, one taken at Christmas with her, him, Jackie and Mickey, and some where they'd just been mucking around.

"I know it's not much, but it's something to help you remember the good times," the Doctor said.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" asked Rose, worried.

"No, not at all," assured the Doctor. "It's just a way of preserving us and the memories. I've never done that with any of my companions before."

"Too domestic?" asked Rose.

"Something like that," said the Doctor. "Now get dressed. The celebrations don't stop there." The Doctor grinned and left the room. Rose was now full of beans. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She then made her way to the main room. The Doctor was there, holding a cake. It was vanilla, with dark blue sprinkles and little roses decorating it.

"Blow out the candles," he said. "And make a wish."

"That's only for birthdays," Rose said.

"Says who?" said the Doctor. Rose smiled. She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. The Doctor then cut the cake. Rose gasped as he withdrew the knife.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've got cake on the knife," Rose said.

"So?" said the Doctor.

"That means you have to kiss the nearest girl," Rose said, trying not to smile. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's the rule," he said. He then walked over to Rose, until he was just centimetres from her face. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"There," he said. "Now, would you care to dance?" The Doctor clicked his fingers, and music began playing. Rose took his hand and they danced. As Rose leaned against him, she listened to the music.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

Rose smiled as she thought of the Doctor, and how he always cheered her up so easily.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The chemistry between them was uncanny. Rose felt so many things towards the Doctor that couldn't be put into words, and she was sure he felt the same way.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Rose knew every time she looked at the Doctor that he was happy to be around her. It was like they completed one another.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all_

When she was with the Doctor, Rose felt safe and secure, like nothing could come between them. It was like they had an unspoken bond. She didn't need him to say those three words ... she knew.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

Lots of people had ideas about their relationship, but no one knew for sure what was going on, including them. It was a feeling of magic. It couldn't be defined.

_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Lets me know that you need me_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all  
You say it best when you say nothing at all ..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Do you have tears? I know I did when I heard this song. And I know a lot of people are wishing more happened with the kiss, but the whole point was that "you say it best when you say nothing at all". Anyway, please review. And please check out my fic "Meet Lauren", which is yet to receive any reviews (sob).  
_


End file.
